


[Podfic] Long Live The King

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bulma Briefs is the queen we deserve, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Trunks you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "So, there's a crazy guy on the front lawn shouting that he's the king of the saiyans. He keeps threatening to blow up the planet.""I told you, just ignore him when he gets like this. He'll be fine by lunch.""It's not Papa."





	[Podfic] Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Live The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041868) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/LongLiveTheKing_201812/Long%20Live%20The%20King.mp3)  
  
| 51 MB | 1:20:41  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/LongLiveTheKing_201812/Long%20Live%20The%20King.m4b) | 57 MB | 1:20:41


End file.
